Brian's Song
by Quirky Del
Summary: Reverie from Brian's POV, cuz Brian is cool, too! I revised it a bit, I like it better now. What do you think?


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; obviously.

Author's Note: This is for poor Brian, because the poor guy is cool and he just gets jipped. Also I thought that my friend, Kman, would probably like it. : )

I also revised a tiny bit of the ending, it was bugging me so I hope that this makes it a bit nicer. : ) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the saying, 'Nice guys finish last' ? I'm really beginning to that think that's there's a lot of truth in that. I try to be a nice guy, a class act, all around good guy, but where has it gotten me? Right at the bottom, that's where. Sure I'd like to act up sometimes. Be a rebel, be crazy, do what ever I want; but I don't. My senses always kick in and here I am: Mr. Nice Guy.

'A parent's wet dream' as Bender called me; and let's face it, who am I kidding? He's right. I do things to please. Things to please my parents, things to please my teachers, things to please my friends; everyone but myself. Sometimes, when I look at myself, all I see is a puppet, you know? Like one of those old marionettes that would be paraded around, following whatever the puppet master wanted. With a whole lot of 'yes sirs' and 'no sirs' added in. What would happen if I just said no one day...

'Brian, do your homework!' my mom would shout, and I would say...

'No' I could be nice and calm about it, but firm. I can see it now, her face would first register confusion, then surprise, and finally it would contort to anger.

'What do you mean 'no'? Young man, do you know whom you're talking to?'

And I would serenely say, 'Yes ma'am, I mean no disrespect, I am merely exercising my right to free will,'

'Free will? Oh, that's rich. Just wait till your father hears of your behaviour. Frankly, I am shocked. You never used to be this way. I'll bet it's the bad influence of those new friends that you have. I knew, oh I knew when you received that detention that there was going to be trouble.'

And finally, I would state in an even tone 'No, mom, that's not it. I'm just tired of being the good boy all for the time.' No, you know what? There I go again, doing what I think would be the right thing to do – staying calm, collected, and polite. Well, you know what? Maybe I'll do what I want to do for once. Yeah, that's it. I'll do something cool. Ok, hmm, cool. Well, oh, lets see, what would Andy or Bender do? That's easy, they would stick up for themselves. Alright, so here's what I would say:

'NO! I'm sick and tired of you trying to control me all of the time. So guess what? I'm done. That's it. I'm leaving.'

'When are coming home?'

'I'll get here when I get here, ma.' Yeah, that would be it; that would be cool. Then, do you know what I'd do? I'd go to a party. Yeah, and not one of the physics club parties, but a real cool one – oh, like one of Bender's 'vomit parties'. Oh, yeah. And I could get some flannels and oh, maybe one of those cool wallet chains. I could grow my hair out a bit and hang with the burnouts. Hey, perhaps then I could get a girl like Claire and her cronies. What does Bender have that makes the chics flock to him? He's a smart alec, he's rude, insults everyone, and yet people like him. I mean sure, Claire and Andy's friends look down on them in public, but I think it's more of a facade they try to keep. The girls secretly wonder what it would be like to be with a so-called 'bad boy' and the guys want to be like him in some ways. It's funny. So, maybe I should just change my clothes and act like a jerk.

Or, I could be more like Andy. You know, just butch up, start lifting weights. I could practice some sports and get on a team...but which sport? I'm pretty wiry so maybe I could be a wrestler, too. Or if I could bulk up maybe I could join the football team – they, at least don't have to wear tights! That was really funny in detention when Bender said that Andy liked to roll on the floor with other guys wearing tights. Who's laughing, though, when the sport gets all of the hot girls? They have a cheerleader flocking on each arm. Even the really smart girls, the ones I usually like, go for the jocks...or the drama club freaks.

Hmm, I could join the drama club. Yeah, I could start wearing all black and get one of the silly beret hats and act really pretentious. Those guys have a lot of friends and get the girls. Oh, and then maybe I could star in a play and get loads of acclaim...yeah, that would be cool. Oh, wait, don't they usually have to do one of those stupid days where you have be a mime for a day? That would be horrible. No one likes a mime – except maybe Marcel Marceau; and even then I think people are just afraid of him. Ok, so maybe not the drama club.

I could just be one of the freaks that hangs out amongst themselves. I don't really know what they do though...I see them occasionally joking and laughing together. They seem to gesture a lot, you know make grand hand gestures while they are telling some sort of story or something. I remember my Uncle Kyle telling me once that only weirdos talk with their hands, and that's why I should never go to Italy because they were always gesturing with their arms and hands. But I have a really good friend who's Italian and he's really smart and so I don't think that Kyle knew what he was talking about. Plus, pasta is Italian, and how can any place that invented pasta be bad?

"Hello? Do you mind if I sit here?"

Brian was jolted out of his reverie when a very pretty bright-eyed girl asked to sit on the bench next to him. It was a moment before he realized that he still hadn't answered. "Oh, uh, of course not. Sit down." He couldn't comprehend why she would want to sit here, right next to him, when there were tons of open benches scattered throughout Shermer Public Park.

"It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" she nervously asked, as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She clutched a book in one hand and Brian strained to read the title.

"You like Moliere?"

"Yeah, I'm just starting to get into it." she flashed him the most brilliant smile that Brian had ever seen. They sat there talking for a while longer; talking about books, movies, school, and anything else that seemed to pop into their heads. After a moment's pause she remarked "You seem like a really nice guy. I like that. There's not enough of you around these days."

"Really? Thanks."

"Hey, do you wanna go with me and grab a Coke?"

"Sure, that would be great," Brian's face erupted into a huge grin, and suddenly being a nice guy didn't seem like such a bad thing. I guess nice guys don't always end last, sometimes we end up winning he thought to himself. For the first time in a long time, he felt really happy with who he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? My other Breakfast Club fic is on the M rated page, because of some of the language, but you should check that out, too. Pretty please :) I didn't even realize that there was a separate page for the M ratings until a bit ago and I discovered all of these stories that I didn't even know were there! Anyway, let me know if you like if you like this, don't like it, things to improve, whatever. Feedback is always much appreciated!**


End file.
